Five Things
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine writes five things she wants for Christmas. And Roxas will make this her most wonderful Christmas ever, or die trying. Happy Holidays, everyone!


**FIVE THINGS**

_**A CHRISTMAS ONESHOT**_

_**~HANDWRITTEN**_

* * *

"Five things?" Naminé's pale blue eyes widened.

"Mhm - five things you want for Christmas. Be reasonable, though." Roxas added, grinning. The two were sitting across from each other on the floor, in Naminé's perfect, white, room.

"I told you - I don't know what I want. You don't need to get me anything, Roxas, I'm perfectly fine without a prese-"

Roxas quieted her rambling, cocking an eyebrow and flicking her nose lightly. "Relax, Naminé. Just write a few things down to give me some ideas." Seeing her distressed face, he shrugged. "Five things that...you'd like to, um, experience before the new year. You don't need to ask for something materialistic, you know." As he spoke, a faint red spread across his cheeks.

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "You're not thinking dirty thoughts, are you?"

The blush worsened, and his gaze flickered between her and the floor. "O-Of course not."

"Good." She sighed, and tore a blank sheet of paper out of her sketchbook beside her. With one last frustrated glare, she bent over her paper.

He couldn't help but watch as her frown grew deeper, and she bit her lip, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her paper. After about two minutes, she scribbled something. Then another minute of thought, and another few words written. This, plus plenty of irritated erasing, equaled fifteen minutes of Roxas trying to smother his smiles.

Finally she slid her paper across the table to him with a sniff, and turned away, leaning her chin against her palm. He read it slowly, devouring each neatly printed word.

"Thanks, Naminé." He reached over, stroking her soft cheek with his gloved hand once, then swiftly tucked the paper into his pocket.

* * *

**Number Five: Sunrise**

"It's nearly five in the morning, Roxas…" Naminé sighed, but it turned into a yawn halfway through. "What on earth is happening at this hour?"

"Hey, this was your idea. Don't start complaining now!" Roxas defended himself. She turned over in her bed, one eye squinting open, her back arching as she stretched. His eyes followed the movement, taking in each detail. She noticed this, and immediately relaxed her back, curling tighter against the sheets.

"But I'm tired. And it's cold." She grumbled, stifling a yawn. Roxas chuckled, holding up a navy blanket. "I came prepared."

"Fine." Naminé finally sat up, put on her slippers, and stepped towards him. Roxas draped the blanket carefully over her shoulders, gesturing her to follow him down the hallway. She did so without complaint, but couldn't help the grimace that was on her face as he led her outside.

The chill wind made it worse, and her nose felt half-frozen by the time they were down the front steps. There was a thin coating of frost on the ground, and Roxas almost slipped as he guided her up a hill. She laughed as he steadied himself, sticking her tongue at him when she nearly fell soon after.

Finally they made it to the top, where the beginnings of the morning sun was just peaking in through the top of the horizon. They had the perfect view off of this hill, as the frost-covered wasteland seemed to go on forever. They both squinted their eyes in the light, which reflected brilliantly off of the frozen grass.

"It's prettier than I imagined." She breathed; folding the blanket under her before sitting down. The sun seemed to be rising quickly.

"This is the second sunset I've seen." Roxas replied, taking a seat beside her. "I was on a mission, on the first. The first crest of sunlight actually took me by surprise, and I was almost taken down because of the distraction." He smiled at her as he spoke, waiting.

"Hopefully you won't be distracted this time." Naminé said happily, turning her eyes back to the sun.

Roxas continued to glance back and forth between her and the rising sun. She seemed entranced by the sun's rosy glow.

Slowly, his gloved hand folded around hers.

* * *

**Number Four: Stars**

"We cannot _sleep_ here." Naminé said, appalled. "What if it rains!"

When Roxas had led her on an "adventure tour" to a distant part of the castle, she didn't realize it would mean _staying the night_ in some cold room... _which didn't have a ceiling. _

Naminé looked on at the blanket of beds and pillows. "You_ planned_ all this?"

Roxas looked sheepish, holding his hands out in front of him. "Even if it rains, we won't get wet! There's enchantments all around here. Besides, you wanted to see the stars, didn't you?"

Grumbling, Naminé followed Roxas, and deftly slid under one of the blankets, lying back on the pillows.

It was cozy as Roxas held her to his side. Both looked up, and as their eyes adjusted, the stars slowly appeared. Tiny pinpricks of light, stretching along and filling the sky.

"Wow." She whispered, eyes wide with awe. "They're beautiful."

He smiled.

* * *

**Number Three: Moonlit Dance**

A small giggle escaped Naminé's lips as she and Roxas ran down a grassy hill. It was silent other then their muffled laughter. The moon cast a soft light around them, and Roxas pulled her against him tightly.

"At least I can blame my tripping on the lack of light." He murmured, his nose brushing against hers.

Another chuckle emitted from the both of them as Naminé placed her right hand in Roxas', and he slowly slid his hand down to the small of her back. Her petite figure rested against him, and he grinned at her as they slowly swayed from side to side. Quietly he began to hum; a tune so soft, she almost missed it's gentle sound.

Their blond hair was highlighted in the glow of the moon; and the couple's eyes shone with unspoken delight. Smiles dropped like rain onto her face as Roxas spun her, making sure to watch for any hiding roots or twigs on the dark ground.

Naminé's dress was illuminated perfectly, and it twirled around her slim body in a dance all of it's own.

They continued dancing until the 'song' had ended, and a few giggles floated from her lips as they slowed to a stop. He pulled her close, loving the way she fit perfectly against him.

* * *

**Number Two: Music**

"Roxas..." Naminé whined, looking longingly at her doorway, which was getting farther and farther away. "I was in the middle of something!"

"You'll have plenty of time to finish that." Roxas said quickly. He tightened his grip on her hand when she balked further, a frustrated crease between her brows. Naminé grudgingly let herself be led through numerous hallways, not coming across another single being.

For some reason, Naminé guessed that Roxas was probably taking her along a lesser used route. She didn't recognize this particular corridor. Though why he wanted to avoid other Organization members didn't confuse her. They would be teased mercilessly if they were caught together.

"Ta-da!" Roxas opened the door with a flourish. Naminé blinked, staring ahead at the large room. With a quiet laugh, he turned her to the left, where Demyx was waving. Roxas pushed her towards the young man, grinning wildly when Naminé continued to look between the two of them. "Welcome, Nam, to your first-ever piano lesson!"

She realized he was sitting on the bench belonging to the large piano sitting in the corner. She let a timid smile cross her face, and Demyx beckoned her towards the piano.

By the end of the day, she could play a few beginner songs (twinkle twinkle little star and such), and Demyx complimented her on her finger work.

"I can help you a bit more, if you want. Tomorrow?"

"I'd love that." Naminé said warmly. She laughed when she noticed Roxas leaning against the wall, his head drooped forward. She waved goodbye to Demyx, and sidled up in front of him.

"How can you sleep like that?" Naminé poked his chin. Roxas sleepily opened his eyes, and grinned.

"You all finished? What did you think?"

"I liked it."

"Good." He took ahold of her hand, brushing his lips against her fingers. "I knew you'd be good at it."

* * *

**Number One: Miracle**

"Witness a miracle?" Roxas muttered to himself, running his fingers through his spiky hair. He had raked his mind a thousand times over over, but couldn't come up with anything. A miracle. How would he manage to create that - and have her witness it? Not to mention time had practically run out...in a few mere minutes, it would be Christmas.

At first he planned on doing only one of the things on her list. But they were all so..._Naminé_. And so he decided to fulfill all of them.

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't find a miracle, Naminé. This is the closest I could get."

He pulled the mistletoe out of his pocket, holding it above them with a sly grin. Naminé's eyes followed his movements, pink appearing on her cheeks as she realized what it was.

"Roxas - I don't get what..."

She fell silent as Roxas cupped her cheek, swiftly leaning down until their lips met in a sweet kiss. The second kiss they had shared. He held her tightly around the waist, pulling her tight against him.

"You are my miracle." As he spoke, her eyes slowly filled with tears. She rubbed them away, and Roxas kissed her again. "It's amazing, the way you can love me like you do."

* * *

_Happy Holidays! :D I don't celebrate Christmas, but I decided to incorporate it anyway XD YAY!_


End file.
